Dragonball AF
by Zabrula
Summary: I decided to take a shot at my own Dragonball AF series. So here goes...! Hope you enjoy it.
1. The Earth's Special Force

**Dragonball AF**

I've seen a lot people do their own Dragonball AF series, so I finally decided to take a shot at doing my own. I'm going to try and give Goku a little bit less of the spotlight and let other characters have their moments as well. The first two or three chapters are really just for getting things back on track after GT. This is my first ever fanfic so any constructive criticism or helpful comments will be greatly appreciated.

Trunks: blah ... blah ... blah ... just get on with the story ...

Zabrula: Ok ... Ok ... Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy-

Goten: STOP! STOP! STOP!

Zabrula: What?!

Goten: You're forgetting something ...

Zabrula: Uh ...?

Goten: A DISCLAIMER!

Zabrula: Oh yeah ... why don't you say it for me?

Goten: Say it yourself ...

Zabrula: Ok ... Whatever ... here it is ...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related, except my own made up characters. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

Zabrula: Happy now?

Goten: Yes ... kind of ...

Trunks: Would you just get on with the story!

Zabrula: Ok ... fine ... someone's in a bad mood ... *Rolls eyes*

Here's my story. Hope you enjoy it! R&R please ...

**

* * *

**

**Sandorian Saga**

**Chapter 1 - The Earth's Special Force**

He pushed his body down and then up and then down again in a steady rhythm.

'10,997… 10,998… 10,999…' he said keeping his breathing steady. His right leg was a few centimetres up in the air while his left hand behind his back. His right hand index finger taking most of the weight as he continued his push ups.

He had worn a black top, some jeans, cut his hair short and grew a moustache sometime ago but found out that they didn't suit him. The moustache is gone, he had let his hair grow back to its natural form and was wearing a stylish Saiyan outfit.

Vegeta has been through the toughest time of his life in terms of training. Since Kakarot had left with the Eternal Dragon, three years ago, he had been so bent over the idea that Kakarot was going to train with or receive special training from the Dragon and become much stronger than him that it was a rare sight to see him doing anything other than training.

'11,000…' Vegeta said as he suddenly did a back flip landing neatly in front of the machine. He turned it off and the Gravity went all the way from x925 to normal earth's gravity. His body felt much lighter. _All this training must really be paying off,_ he thought as he walked over to the side of the room where a white towel was hung over a small rail about a metre long. He picked it up and began to rub his face.

He put the towel down and headed for the door. The door moaned and squealed as it was opened for the first time in a few days. He made his way to his room where he put on a new set of clothes. 'Woman!' He shouted over to the living room where Bulma was sitting. 'Clean these clothes for me!'

'He spends all day training and the moment he comes out he orders me about!' She muttered under her breath.

'What did you say woman?!' she heard Vegeta's irritated voice calling to her.

'Nothing,' she said quickly. _Oops, _She had forgotten that Saiyans had much better hearing than humans, 'I'll get your clothes in a minute.' she shouted back.

Satisfied that he had done everything he needed to, for now, he headed outside for some fresh air. He stepped out of Capsule Corp. to be met with the cold breeze that he enjoyed so much.

_Kakarot, _he thought, looking up to the never ending sky, _the blutz waves generator had turned me Super Saiyan four but it didn't make it possible for me to turn Super Saiyan four at will. If I had ever wanted to turn Super Saiyan four again I had to do it using the generator. That's something which I didn't like; in fact I very much despised it. That's why I set it upon myself to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan four state all on my own, no blutz waves – no nothing. And guess what? I succeeded. I know you'll be back, Kakarot, but I don't know when. But whenever you come I'll be ready for you and we'll have another battle to truly decide who is stronger._

With that thought in mind Vegeta went through all the transformations of a Saiyan. All the way from Super Saiyan one to Super Saiyan four with a look of determination on his face.

* * *

'The Earth's Special Force!' shouted Gohan and in one fluid motion performed a back-flip landing neatly on one knee. He was wearing his normal Great Saiyaman gear. 'Including – The Great Saiyaman!'

'The Gold Fighter!' said Trunks in his SSJ state as he performed a somersault landing carefully to Gohan's right. True to his name, Trunks was wearing gold trousers, a black vest and a gold fighting top above that. He had a black belt tied around his waist. He also had a golden cape and gold gloves, he had sun glasses which were also gold and was wearing black shoes.

'The Incredible Rakayaman!' said Goten as he performed a back-flip, adding some complicated turns and manoeuvres while in mid-air and landing smartly to Gohan's left. He was wearing a black cape and the rest of his clothing was the same as the Great Saiyaman except coloured blue. He was SSJ and wearing sunglasses to avoid being recognised, even though he doesn't really mind if he gets recognised but Gohan had told him, "_what's the point in having a secret identity if you're going to tell everyone about it?"_

'And… Papayaman!' shouted Majuub as he performed a backwards somersault and efficiently landed behind Gohan. He was also wearing his normal Papayaman clothes.

Gohan was kneeling on his right knee, and using his right hand, pressed firmly against the ground to steady himself. He was being flanked on both sides by Goten and Trunks both standing with their hands crossed, and finally, Majuub was standing behind him posing with his hands on his hips. They all had watches that enabled them to communicate with each other; they were all coloured black except for Trunks' which was Gold.

Then as one they extended their hands and formed the world wide known sign for peace while smiling from ear to ear.

'That was perfect!' exclaimed Gohan.

'Yeah…' replied Goten unenthusiastically.

They had only thought about making this team last week and after some convincing Gohan and Majuub had managed to get Goten and Trunks to join. Two days ago they had registered themselves to the police and told them how to contact them if they were ever needed. Today was the first day they had come together and started practising their "entrance" and after a day's work they had finally got it right.

_Clap! Clap! Clap! _

'That was the best so far.' said Pan as she approached them. She had tried to get in the team herself but after a few failed attempts had become content with being a kind of manager for them.

'Um… yea… ok… but don't you think that even though I'm called "The Gold Fighter", that… um… I've got a bit… um… too much gold?" asked Trunks for the tenth time in the last hour, cringing at the prospect of the other's response.

'NO!' they all shouted in unison, but before they could take it any further they saw Vegeta coming. Trunks was very much relieved at the sudden appearance of his father taking their attention of him. He appeared to be walking round to the front door of Capsule Corp. His hands were in his pockets as he walked slowly but powerfully to his destination.

Seeing Vegeta out in the open has been a rare sight and Gohan wasn't going to let it pass easily. He swiftly walked over to Vegeta, thinking over in his head what he was going to say.

'Hey! Vegeta,' he said as he reached him. Vegeta abruptly stopped and looked Gohan in the eye.

'What do you want?' he said, evidently not in a good mood.

'I was thinking… um…' Gohan paused trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say, 'maybe you could join us…?'

Vegeta gave his trademark "hmph" before replying. 'And what? Pose around like a total idiot?'

Gohan was on the defensive he had to make this as great as possible. It wasn't hard with Goten and Trunks he told them they'll get really popular and _BOOM!_- They were in. He suspected that popularity wouldn't win over Vegeta though. He had to think of something quick.

'Um… You don't have to pose,' he said.

'No thanks.' Vegeta replied with absolutely no interest.

'You don't have to wear a costume…' Gohan quickly offered, blocking Vegeta's way.

'I'm fine.' Vegeta said going around Gohan.

Gohan moved back in front of Vegeta again. A nervous smile covered his face as he sensed the Saiyan Prince getting irritated.

'You could be our leader, we'll do anything you say.' he made his final offer.

He was right. Vegeta was getting irritated.

'Get out of my way!' Vegeta shouted as he shoved Gohan to the side and continued on his way to the front door. He opened the door went inside and closed it. The soft _thud! _of the door closing being the only sound that broke the silence.

They had no time to talk about what just happened, as suddenly Majuub's watch began beeping. He pressed a button and spoke into it.

'Papayaman here. Is there something wrong?'

'Yes, Papayaman we've got a bit of a situation on our hands,' a voice replied. 'We'd like the assistance of "The Earth's Special Force". A bunch of lunatics have taken the mayor and a few of his servants as hostages and demand a ransom of 30 million Zeni for his release. The incident is taking place in the city centre. They threatened to shoot if we come any closer.'

'Ok, we're on our way. Just hang on for a bit more time.' Majuub replied.

With that Papayaman, The Gold Fighter, The Great Saiyaman and The Incredible Rakayaman flew over to the city centre to perform their duty.

* * *

Trunks listened as Gohan went over the plan one last time. Gohan and Majuub were to take care of the gang while Goten and Trunks were to evacuate all the people out of danger and into safety.

Trunks didn't look particularly happy and flew over near Goten where he spoke what was in his mind.

'I think they're just trying to get all the attention for themselves, beating up the bad guys… and we're stuck with clean up duty…' he said.

'You can say that again!' replied Goten who was equally frustrated and annoyed at the seemingly obvious unfairness of the plan. _Why can't Trunks and I take care of the gang, and Majuub and Gohan evacuate all the people to safety? Totally unfair! _He thought.

When they reached the city centre the scene that emerged was one of a policeman desperately trying to avoid the millions of bullets fired at him the instant he got out of cover, before finally jumping into safety behind a police car. Another policeman who had tried to sneak from behind the gang experienced the same wrath before jumping behind the safety of a pillar.

The gang was standing in front of the mayor's large mansion with the mayor himself tied and a gun was placed so that it is pointing towards his temple. Trunks presumed that the rest of the hostages were inside.

Citizens crowded in and began talking among themselves.

'This is something the police aren't going to be able to solve without paying the money.' A middle aged man said.

'I'll be amazed if **anyone **could solve this without paying the money.' replied a middle aged woman.

'I knew their luck would run out soon.' An elderly man said.

Soon everyone in the street was engaged in an open debate expressing their opinion. Voices grew louder and louder as they tried to make themselves heard.

'Ok, does everyone remember the plan?' asked Gohan. They all nodded. 'Then let's go!'

Goten and Trunks headed for the hostages ignoring the threats of the gang leader as they passed him. He was about to shoot when the gun was knocked out of his hands and a small punch deemed him unconscious. _Why do they get all the fun?_

As Trunks went inside he found out that he was in fact right and the rest of the hostages were here, but what was better is that they were guarded. _Gohan and Majuub don't need to know about these members of the gang, _he thought as a smile crossed his face.

In no time the first guard was lying face down on the ground unconscious. He was about to execute a roundhouse kick on the second guard when he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"You didn't think I'll miss out on the fun did you?" asked Goten giving Trunks a friendly smile. Trunks smiled back before taking three hostages outside and leaving the other two for Goten. Goten quickly picked them up and joined his friend.

'_The Great Saiyaman! Papayaman**!'**_

'_The Great Saiyaman! Papayaman!**'**_

'_The Great Saiyaman! Papayaman**!'**_

The deafening cheers were the first thing they heard as soon as they went outside. They gently placed the mayor's servants down and looked around for where Gohan and Majuub were. Then they spotted them performing a number of poses for the more than delighted crowd.

'They're getting all the credit! As if we hadn't done anything at all!' said Goten barely containing his anger. 'But we can't do anything about it because they're much stronger than us!'

'Do you know something Goten?' Trunks asked in a clam and quiet voice.

'What?'

'It's two weeks until The World Martial Arts Tournament,'

'So…?'

'Why don't we get stronger and surprise them there?'

'Sorry to burst your bubble, Trunks, but two weeks is no where near enough.'

Trunks just smiled. 'Follow me.'


	2. Travelling In A Different Way

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related except my own made up characters.**

Here's chapter two, R&R please...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Travelling in a different way

They were back at Capsule Corp. Trunks was sitting at his desk browsing through his computer. He was wearing beige trousers a black top his hair hasn't changed from its usual style.

Goten was wearing light blue trousers and a white top, his hair was long; just a few centimetres above his shoulder.

'As president of Capsule Corporation,' Trunks said but was cut short by Goten.

'I thought you resigned…'

'I tried to, but my parents wouldn't allow me. Anyway, as president of Capsule Corporation, I can access all the files which are stored in computers belonging to this company. I just need a special code which my mum doesn't think is safe to tell me yet. But never mind that. Using my amazing intelligence I've managed to crack that code ages ago.'

'What has that got to do with giving us more time to train?' asked Goten obviously confused.

'Just wait and all will be answered.'

A message came up on the screen asking for him to enter the code. He proceeded to type in a 27 character code mixed with numbers, symbols and letters. **_Code Activated!_** was the message on the screen immediately after he pressed enter.

He browsed through a number of folders, clicking on some then going back and choosing another while entering smaller codes every now and then.

'Aha!' he said apparently reaching his destination.

Goten looked over at what seemed to be the normal bunch of random files until one caught his eye.

'A Time Machine!?' he asked with obvious shock.

'Yep,' replied Trunks, 'my mum started working on it ever since my Future self came back to the past. If it was possible to make she was going to make it and seeing my Future self come back in a Time Machine proved that it was possible to make, and when she learned that she was the one who had made it in the future that gave her even more confidence. It's about 98% finished but it'll do.'

As he finished pressing a sequence of buttons, a message appeared: **_Insert Now_**

Trunks took a metal chip out of his pocket and inserted it into the computer, another message popped up and Trunks pressed transfer data. About 30 seconds later all the data was transferred and Trunks took the metal chip out. He took a capsule out of his pocket and opened it.

There in front of them appeared a Time Machine. He took the metal chip and inserted it into a slot at the side of it. It suddenly lightened up and everything went on.

'Where are we going to go?' asked Goten.

'Sometime before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was destroyed.' replied Trunks and with that they both entered the Time machine before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Somewhere far away, almost impossible to reach, a young man was desperately trying to find his space ship. He must have misplaced it upon landing. He only intended for this planet to be a small stop where he could get something to eat but now this stop seemed certain to be the cause of his death. He needed to get out of this planet if he had any remote chance of survival.

He's been evading them for too long. Sooner or later they would find him and he had to be ready, he had to be ready for that time, but right now he wasn't. He looked everywhere but couldn't find where his ship was. He sat on a rock completely drained of any hope.

And then something caught his eye.

Something black, completely black, too black. He slowly walked over to it, wandering what it was, he was sure it wasn't there only seconds a go. He inspected it for some time, before it struck him. He realised it. He realised what it was. It was…

… A portal!

He walked around it, thoughtfully. Should he enter? He had no idea where it led. Or what could be on the other side. But whatever it is it couldn't possibly be worse than this, nothing could possibly be worse. And if he stayed he was definitely going to die now, he might even be able to get some help from over there, though he doubted anyone would be strong enough to help him.

He made up his mind and without a trace of hesitation, stepped through the portal.

* * *

Less than a second later they reappeared. Slowly the door opened and a hand appeared round the edge. It pulled the rest of the body out, and there was Goten. Battered and bruised, his clothes ripped at several areas, his hair much longer; now extending to way past his shoulder.

He was followed by Trunks, his hair considerably longer as well, his clothes ripped everywhere and he was evidently worn-out and bruised.

'I'm going to get a shower, grab some clothes and take care of my hair,' said Goten while opening the window. 'It's amazing what two years of hardcore training can do for you!'

Trunks smiled in reply and watched his friend fly away.

Twelve days had passed since Goten and Trunks took their trip in the Time Machine, and they met again to go and try to persuade the others of joining the Tournament.

They were at the front of Capsule Corp. which had become the main place Gohan, Majuub, Goten and Trunks meet in when they need to talk to each other.

Trunks was wearing a green fighting gi and had cut his hair back to the same length it was, before they went on their trip.

Goten on the other hand was wearing the traditional Son family fighting gi which his father had worn most of the time. He also had only cut his hair so that it lightly brushed his shoulders. Which is longer than what it was before their trip but much shorter than after.

'We need to get Father, Gohan and Majuub to enter the tournament,' said Trunks.

Goten nodded, 'You go convince Vegeta and Majuub to enter and I'll convince Gohan.'

'But if I'm getting Dad you should get both Majuub and Gohan so to even it out.' complained Trunks.

'Ok, fine...' conceded Goten, 'I'll get Gohan and Majuub.'

* * *

Trunks went to check in the gravity room to see if his father was there training. He opened the door and looked inside. It was empty. _Good, _he thought. Vegeta was always in a bad mood when he was training. And right now he wasn't.

He made his way up the stairs and over to an isolated room. That was his father's room, where he goes to be alone and rest if he ever needed to. He opened the door and there lay his father. He slowly walked over to him.

'Hi, Dad' he said.

Vegeta frowned, Trunks wanted something from him. He knew it. Whenever anyone wanted something from him they would walk over to him and try starting things off with a friendly note and then they would gradually come to what they wanted.

'The World Martial Arts Tournament is in two days time,' informed Trunks.

'Get to the point.' Vegeta said obviously irritated.

'Don't you want to join?'

'What's the point? Join and face some lousy humans? That should be really fun…'

'You've been training all this time, don't you want to test your strengths?' asked Trunks expectantly.

Vegeta thought for a moment before replying.

'Against who?'

'All of us. Me, Gohan, Goten and Majuub are all joining.' Trunks said feeling he has finally caught his father's attention and at the same time hoping that Goten had managed to convince the others of joining.

'Why do you want me to join?' asked Vegeta feeling suspicious.

'We've seen you train all the time and we just want to know how strong you've become… we're just curious… you'll probably destroy all of us in the blink of an eye if you wanted to,' said Trunks hoping the flattery would work to his favour.

There was a minute of silence before Vegeta replied.

'Ok, I'll enter.' He knew that that wasn't the reason Trunks wanted him to join for, but he decided to let it go anyway.

Trunks was relieved. His job was done and it was successful. He left the room feeling proud of himself.

* * *

Gohan was starving. He was sitting at the dinner table eagerly awaiting his lunch, holding his chopsticks in his hands ready to pounce at any food put on the table.

'How much longer?' he asked clearly disappointed at how long it's taking for the food to arrive.

'This is your eighth dish, Gohan!' replied Videl from the kitchen, 'at least have some patience…'

Opposite Gohan sat Majuub who was politely eating his food.

Gohan had invited him over for lunch so that they could then go and spar a bit.

During the three years since Goku had left, Gohan and Majuub hadn't completely slacked off; they had trained considerably more than Trunks and Goten but no where near the amount of training Vegeta did. They would have a training session on most days but most of the time it was just simple sparring.

Directly in front of Gohan were seven dishes piled upon each other acting as evidence for what he's eaten already. To his right and at the end of the table sat Pan contentedly stuffing her face with food.

'So… how're you doing Majuub?' asked Gohan.

'I'm fine, you?'

'Yea… Vegeta's been training all this time so that when Dad comes back they can fight and decide who's stronger,' Gohan said looking down at the table, 'but do you think all his hard work is for nothing?'

'What do you mean?' Majuub replied, 'of course it's not, he's certainly getting stronger, a lot stronger.'

'That's not what I meant,' Gohan said, 'I meant do you think that Dad will come back?'

'I think he w-' Majuub began but was cut short as the door bell began ringing.

'I'll get it.' said Pan as she left her chair and walked over to the door.

'Uncle Goten! How are you?' she said as she opened the door.

'Hi Pan, I'm good, you?'

'Your hair's taller…' she commented, a bit confused.

'Oh… is it?' said Goten nervously, _damn! She's noticed already!_

'Oh yeah! My hair grows quick. I get it cut every now and then to keep it the same length. I must've forgotten. How stupid of me!' he said quickly.

Before she could say anything else they heard Gohan's voice calling to them.

'Come in!' he said. They both made their way to the dining-room. Gohan indicated a chair to his left for Goten to sit in.

'So… what brings you here right now?' asked Gohan.

'You know the World Martial Arts Tournament is in two days,' said Goten. 'Don't you and Majuub want to enter?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about the Tournament.' said Majuub.

'I haven't thought about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we joined… I'm in,' replied Gohan 'what about you Majuub?'

'Yea sure…'

'I'm going to enter too' said Pan, with as much authority as she could muster, but no one objected to her joining.

'Then it's decided!' said Goten.

With that Videl came in with four dishes of food laying two in front of Goten and two in front of Gohan. Pan, Goten and Gohan started gobbling down their food while Majuub slowly nibbled at his.

'You don't have to eat like that,' said Gohan, 'think of this as your home, just do everything like you normally would.'

They all laughed as he suddenly started gobbling his food down just as fast as or even faster than they were.


	3. The World Martial Arts Tournament

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related except my own made up characters.**

*Chapters three and four were originally posted incorrectly with the end of chapter three being in chapter four and the end of chapter four missing... These have now been corrected.*

Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it. R&R please.

**Chapter Three – The World Martial Arts Tournament**

Today was the Tournament day. Everyone was here; they had all come as soon as they heard that Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Majuub and Pan were entering. There was Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Chichi, Bulma, Bra and Videl.

'This is going to be one tough Tournament!' said Krillin.

'You bet! As long as Bulma doesn't have a blutz waves thingy hidden somewhere…' joked Master Roshi before receiving a full force punch square on his face. The punch sent him flying straight at Eighteen. He clung to her enjoying the moment but pretending he was too terrified to move. In no time he received a kick from her sending him back to where he came from. He was then on the receiving end of a rant from Bulma.

'Vegeta doesn't need your cheating ways to win,' she shouted, 'AND… he can just go Super Saiyan 2 and beat everyone.' she said triumphantly.

'I'm pretty sure Gohan can-' began Krillin before he was silenced by a cold glare from Bulma.

'Guys! Let's not start fighting and just enjoy the Tournament.' Yamcha said, trying to lighten up the mood. They all murmured their agreement.

'Poor Pan…' said Chichi 'she's going to have to fight against Super Saiyans!'

'If I were her, I'd be getting out of this Tournament while I'm still in tact!' added Krillin.

Pan was tired of being treated like she couldn't do anything.

'I'm not a child anymore!' she shouted, 'I can take care of myself!'

Everyone was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

'We know you can but it's just that they're no ordinary people, Pan. They're Saiyans… in fact they're Super Saiyans' Krillin said, trying to comfort her, but Pan was still frowning.

'We'll just be going to get registered now…' said Gohan changing the subject. By the time he finished Pan was already a few metres ahead.

'Ok, Good luck to you all!' said Krillin and was followed by everyone else as they passed on their good wishes.

* * *

Everyone had gone inside and Krillin was left alone. He had told them he'll be with them in a few minutes. He wanted to have a look around the area. There were shops of many kinds; one was selling all kinds of toys from the latest remote controlled cars to teddy bears; another sold cold drinks and fast food; and another was selling different kinds of masks it also had a bunch of balloons for sale at one corner.

People were talking, shouting, running, selling and buying. It was chaos. But Krillin was almost sure that people had suddenly sped up, but it was almost impossible to tell since it was already pretty congested.

He turned around to see what was the cause of all this, and there, in the middle of hundreds of fans, was their undisputed Champ Mr. Satan. He was frantically signing autograph after autograph but at the same time he never stopped tlking.

'Har! Har! Har!' he laughed, 'No need to rush… you'll all get your autographs.' He said while he put his current blue pen down, put his hand inside a box and retrieved a red pen which he then signed his autograph for the awaiting fan. 'Unlucky… better luck next time… Just to inform those who don't know: I'm running an event tonight, if you get my autograph written in gold you have won fifty-thousand zeni!'

There were huge cheers of approval from the fans. Mr. Satan put his hand into the box and took a pen out. It was green, he promptly signed his autograph for the waiting fan and repeated the process. This time it was a gold pen.

'Congratulations,' he said. 'You have won!'

The lucky fan couldn't believe his eyes he graciously accepted the cheque offered to him by Mr. Satan and headed on his way to spend his money.

Krillin lost interest and carried on walking. This tournament should be brilliant. Five Saiyans are entering and four can become Super Saiyans and there was Majuub too. Vegeta would probably come out on top but it would still be great. He couldn't wait. This couldn't get any better. Except if Goku had been here. It would be absolutely amazing, Goku would have loved it.

He continued walking forward, sadness in his eyes. Why did he have to go off like that? He did it many times before but however many times he does it you still couldn't get used to it. That's Goku.

He sighed but any further thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of crying. He looked up to see a mother desperately trying to stop her baby girl from crying. She was rocking her pram backwards and forwards while singing to the baby but it seemed to have no effect. Krillin walked over to the masks shop and bought a balloon. He came back and gave it to the baby girl who instantly stopped crying and smiled.

'Thank you,' her mother said.

'You're welcome,' he replied, but then he heard a woman scream in distress, he quickly turned round to see the shape of Master Roshi slamming into a wall and landing headfirst on the ground. Krillin smiled, _some people never change…_ he thought as he headed back to find the others.

* * *

'You're name?' Goten was asked as he came to the registration desk.

'Goten' he answered. The official silently took note of that. They were all going to enter the tournament as their actual selves and not their super hero counter-parts. Goten has managed to convince Gohan and Majuub that they aren't going to get recognised.

The official stuck his hand into a box and took out a small card which he gave to Goten.

'You're number 73,' he said. 'Would you like to make your way to the hall.' He pointed to a large door to his right.

Goten went inside and walked over to where the other's were.

'What number are you?' asked Trunks.

'73… What's your's?'

'I'm 54, Dad's 37, Pan's 33, Majuub is 14 and Gohan is 64.'

'I wonder what they're for…' said Goten. But before the others could tell him, one of the officials started talking.

'Right now we are in the elimination rounds. You probably already know that we can only put 16 of you through and there are 80 who have entered.' He paused for a moment before continuing.

'So we have to make some sort of way to choose the best 16 available. As you can see there are eight different rings. There'll be eight different groups determined by what number you are. Numbers 1-10 will go to the first ring, 11-20 the second, 21-30 the third and so on…' he paused again trying to regain control as the contestants began shouting to each other what group they were in. When there was peace again he continued.

'At each ring there will be a very skilled Robot which you'll need to fight. We do not expect of you to defeat it but to survive for as long as you can before being thrown out of the ring or defeated in any sort of manner. Same rules apply, the only difference is the smaller rings. The two that survived the longest in each group go through to the next round, if in the unlikely occasion you manage to defeat the Robot you automatically qualify for the next round. If you could make your way to your group now, that would be greatly appreciated.'

As he finished his speech he went outside to Mr. Satan.

'Do you really think we'll need three robots at each ring?' he asked.

'Trust me; someone will be able to beat them, there always is someone. It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't you remember the punching machines a while ago? You didn't think they'll get broken and when they did it took you an hour to get another one. We're just taking necessary precautions here.' he replied.

The official wasn't convinced, but he let it go anyway.

* * *

Mr. Satan was right. There was someone who defeated them, in fact there were six. Two were from group four and the others were groups two, six, seven and eight.

The news had shocked the officials and they had almost forgotten to give them the automatic qualification.

There were only the 16 finalists left. All the others have been sent away after the elimination rounds were over. Now it was time to decide who faced who.

'Just stay back and when I call your name step forward and draw a ball from this box. Whatever number you get will decide your opponent and the order of your match. Understood?' They all nodded.

'Ok, then let's get started! Bandow would you like to choose a ball please?' he said moving to the side.

Bandow, a very short and muscular man, stepped forward. He put his hand inside the box and shuffled it before finally taking a ball out.

'Two.' He said in a low voice.

'Bandow has drawn the number two!' said the Announcer.

The news was passed from official to official until it reached the officials outside on the ring. They had a large board to note all the matches on and there was a cheer from the crowd as they placed Bandow's name as the second competitor in the first match.

'But who'll be his opponent? We'll have to wait and see… Could Pan please step forward and pick a ball.'

Pan walked over stuck her hand into the box and randomly selected a ball.

'Seven.' She said.

'Number seven goes to Pan,' he said before pausing to wait until the officials had put that on their board another cheer from the crowd signalled that they did and he continued.

'Shiko please step forward and choose a ball.'

Shiko was massive and very muscular, intimidating for any human. He put his hands inside the box and moved them around before taking a ball out.

'Fourteen.' He said in a **VERY** high voice.

'Announcer…' said Trunks as he tapped him on the shoulder, 'I think it's your turn to speak now…'

'Uh… um… yeah… Number fourteen is Shiko!' he said, regaining his composure.

After a while, everyone had drawn and all the matches were decided. All the finalists were told to go outside and were soon followed by the Announcer.

'Ok, then… Let's go over the matches!' said the Announcer speaking - for the first time today - into his microphone. 'First of all we have Trunks vs. Bandow!'

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd forcing the announcer to wait.

'Then we have Majuub and Treevor duking it out! After which, we have Goten going head-to-head with Glope! Followed by Pan who's fighting with Toscar! Then we have another exciting match-up as Hammer takes on Vegeta! Followed by Onizak vs. Sairo! After that Starp and Shiko go at it in an all-out battle! And then to finish things off we have Gohan and Jakindo going toe-to-toe!'

A loud cheer burst out from the crowd as he finished announcing the matches.

'Finalists,' he said putting his microphone away, 'Please go inside and wait for your match when I call your names walk to the ring.'

They all walked inside. Bandow walked over to Trunks.

'There's a hospital somewhere near here,' he said casually.

Trunks looked at him, obviously confused.

'Do you want its number?' he continued, 'in fact I'll pay half the amount since it'll be mainly my fault, and you should probably book a private room 'cause you're going to be in a really bad shape after our match.' He tried to look intimidating as he stared Trunks - who was almost twice his height - straight in the eye.

'No thanks.'

'What do you mean "no thanks"? You're going to regret this! I'm warning you!' Bandow was visibly fuming at his insult and the pace at which he talked was considerably quickening.

'For once I try to be nice to my opponents and this is what I get! Well, screw that! I'm fed up of acting nice! And you, young lad have just sealed your fate! Wait until I'm done with you. You won't know an apple from a banana! But less talk and more action, the moment we get into the ring I'm going to rip you heart out and then-'

He was interrupted by the sound of the Announcer's voice.

'Welcome, folks, to The World Martial Arts Tournament. We are here to decide the World's Greatest Fighter!' he began passionately talking into his mic.

'As you probably already know, there are sixteen fighters to start with. As they go through the rounds more and more are eliminated until only one fighter is left. He will face none other than the Champ himself, Mr. Satan. The winner will be declared the World's Greatest Fighter.' He paused for a moment taking in the crowd's wild reactions before continuing.

'So, put on your seatbelts! Grab your popcorn! And prepare for a wild ride! We begin this Tournament with a sure-to-be thrilling match between Trunks and Bandow!'

Trunks walked out heading for the ring. He took everything in; he looked at the crowd cheering at them, the millions of excited faces awaiting their match. It felt great.

'Move it!' came Bandow's voice as he jogged from behind Trunks and moved in front of him before performing a number of poses for the crowd. 'You were blocking their view of their hero!' said Bandow clearly thinking that, that is the worst crime imaginable.

Trunks snorted in derision before completely ignoring him. _A pint-sized hero that is,_ he thought to himself.

They reached the ring and climbed on top. They stared at each other. The only thing left was for the Announcer to start the match.

'Are you ready?' he asked. They both nodded. 'Then let The World Martial Arts Tournament begin!' The gong was struck and the match officially begun.

'Any last wishes?' asked Bandow before he crumbled unconscious to the floor.

Trunks was stood behind the fallen body of Bandow a look of triumph on his face.

'Uh… it seems that Trunks has won through a Knock Out!' said the Announcer, still dumbfounded at the mysterious sudden appearance of Trunks from behind Bandow.

The crowd cheered and began chanting, 'Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!' A couple of short people that resemble Bandow made their way out of the Arena, obviously unhappy. Trunks could here snippets of their conversations.

'What a rip-off!-'

'This thing is rigged…'

'I'm outta here!-'

'Wow! That was fast!' said Krillin. They were sitting inside, in the V.I.P. area which Mr. Satan always reserved for them. They had a clear view of the entire arena and the ring.

'Well, it _is_ Trunks, what did you-' began Bulma, but she was abruptly cut short.

'Trunks will be going through to the next round! But now to our next amazing match… May I introduce to you Majuub vs. Treevor!"

Treevor was very long and medium sized, he had very long and wild hair, sticking about a metre out all around his head. His arms looked firm and strong.

'Tree-vor,' Majuub said thoughtfully, 'You sure do look like a tree.'

Treevor glared at him. 'Save your breath, I don't understand anything except fighting.'

'Whatever you say…'

'You two ready?' asked the Announcer as they stepped onto the ring. They both nodded.

'Then let the match begin!' he continued, and the gong was struck.

Treevor fired an assault of punches and kicks which were all easily dodged by Majuub. Then a punch landed square on Majuub's face. Majuub just smiled which confused Treevor, who suddenly felt the most painful thing in his life as Majuub delivered a kick to his stomach.

'Clear enough for you? Or would you like it translated into "Punch language"?' enquired Majuub.

'Clear…' Treevor managed to gasp out before collapsing to the ground.

'Majuub goes through to the next round by Knock Out! Our next match is Goten vs. Glope!'

Goten easily won his match by K.O. Afterwards Pan won her match by ring out, and then Vegeta went up against Hammer.

In an attempt to intimidate Vegeta, Hammer had brought all his power and punched the concrete floor causing a medium-sized crack. Happy with his efforts and convinced that Vegeta was going to immediately forfeit the match; he let a triumphant smile cross his face. Vegeta simply walked over to him and lightly tapped the ground next to him with his knuckles and it instantly shattered.

'I quit!' he had shouted while running out of the Arena.

In the next two matches Onizak and Starp had gone through to the next round.

'And now, for the last match of the first round, Gohan vs. Jakindo!'

They both made their way over to the ring. Gohan was getting impatient having to wait all that time until his match and was eager to get the match started. Jakindo was short and skinny. He didn't seem that strong and it appeared that this was going to be an easy match for Gohan.

'Are you sure you don't want to give up?' asked Gohan upon climbing on to the ring.

'No.'

'Contestants are you ready?' asked the Announcer. When both of them appeared to be ready he declared the match open.

Jakindo walked over to the middle and pressed a button on his watch and started madly laughing. Tonnes of fat appeared to be unrolling itself out his skin and he was growing taller and taller. He was gradually pushing Gohan closer and closer to the edge.

'How do you like that tough guy!' he said as if finally getting his long awaited revenge.

As he finished his "transformation", Gohan was standing on tiptoes right at the edge of the ring. _Damn! I knew I should've eaten my chocolate breakfast today, _he thought regretfully.

Gohan, who was relieved that no more fat was unravelling itself, picked Jakindo up and hauled him out of the ring.

'And the last contestant through to the next round by ring-out is Gohan!' A loud cheer erupted from the crowd which forced the Announcer to pause before continuing.

'Let's just go over the 2nd round matches. First we have Trunks facing off against Majuub, after that Goten takes on Pan, which is followed by Vegeta vs. Onizak and finally Gohan who is taking on Starp! Could Majuub and Trunks make their way to the ring?'

'Good luck,' said Trunks to Majuub as they stepped onto the ring.

'You too,'

'Let the second round begin!' shouted the Announcer, and the gong sounded. They both charged at each other, both going for the win.

* * *


	4. The Tournament Gets Interesting

*Chapters three and four were originally posted incorrectly with the end of chapter three being in chapter four and the end of chapter four missing... These have now been corrected.*

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related except my own made up characters.**

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Tournament gets interesting**

Trunks, at the last second, threw a kick at Majuub but Majuub easily blocked it and punched him across the ring. Trunks stood up, a smile on his face, as he turned Super Saiyan.

'This is going to be fun.' He said as he charged at Majuub.

He threw a flurry of attacks at Majuub but Majuub blocked them all and then began his own attack. Trunks was on the defensive, as soon as he blocked a kick to his stomach a punch was half way to his face when he blocked that another punch was already in coming. He blocked it and then saw an opening. He brought his leg up and kicked Majuub on the side of his stomach sending him flying across the ring.

Majuub was up straight away and in the blink of an eye, was right in front of Trunks delivering a punch to his stomach before kicking him to the very edge of the ring.

'Sorry, Trunks. I'm going to finish this.' Majuub said as he charged at Trunks to deliver the fatal kick that will put him out of the ring.

Trunks was on tip-toes right at the edge of the ring. There was no way he was going to win like this. Super Saiyan wasn't enough. No where near enough. He wanted to save this for later but it seemed like he had no choice. He pretended that he was off-balance and about to fall out of the ring and waited for Majuub. At the last second he dived to his right and out of harm's way. He immediately powered up and sparks were flowing from him.

'Is… is that Super Saiyan two?' asked Videl obviously dumbfounded.

'It is,' replied 18 'seems like you've got to give him some credit after all.'

'How, in Dende's name, did he get to Super Saiyan two?!' asked Krillin in total shock, 'the guy hardly ever trains!'

'If he managed to get to Super Saiyan two, that means he obviously did train,' said Videl.

'Guys, look! They're fighting again!' said Yamcha.

He was right. They were now throwing everything they had. Blow met parry. Parry met blow. They were completely even. Their knees clashed. Trunks swung a kick with his left foot but Majuub blocked it with his right hand. Majuub used his left foot hoping to catch Trunks of guard but it didn't work. They were pushing each other each trying to get the upper-hand before they both suddenly broke away. They engaged in another flurry of kicks, punches and head-butts. It was completely even.

Trunks knew that if this went on no one would win. He purposely let his guard down and Majuub delivered a kick to his stomach which sent him flying to the very edge of the ring. He then pretended that he had lost his balance and waited as again Majuub charged at him. At the last second he ducked down, as Majuub's leg sailed where his chest had been, and in one fluid motion delivered a kick to Majuub's back which sent him out side the ring.

Silence.

Suddenly the crowd exploded into a huge cheer. Trunks walked over to Majuub and helped him up.

'Good match.' he said as they made their way back inside.

'Well done,' said Vegeta as they went back inside, a hint of a smile on his face, 'It seems you've been training after all.'

'Wow! Trunks since when could you transform?' asked Gohan giving him a slap on the back. Goten was the only one not shocked by what had just happened, he just stood smiling.

'Trunks is through to the Quarter-finals!' shouted the announcer as he recovered from the amazing match he had just witnessed. This is why he loved this job. This is why he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. This is why he was here. And the thought of what was to come excited him beyond belief.

'Now, to our next match,' he said. 'It's Pan vs. Goten!'

The crowd let out an excited cheer as the two contestants stepped onto the ring.

'Ready?'

'Ready.' They both repeated.

'Then let the match begin!'

Pan charged at Goten. She threw a combination of kicks and punches at him he was blocking them all but she didn't stop.

'Go on Pan. You can win!' Pan heard Bra and Marron shouting their support for her. She increased her efforts.

'Sorry, Pan but I'm going for the win this time.' said Goten. Pan grinned.

'Remember what happened last time we fought in the tournament?' replied Pan. Pan was just a little girl the last time they fought and she couldn't remember what had happened. But Trunks had made it his job to recount the story to her. She had slapped Goten across the face and sent him flying out of the ring.

'That was just pure luck,' he said smiling, 'and besides, I wasn't really trying…'

He blocked a punch and then dived out of the way of a kick. He went behind her, kicked her forward and charged after her. At the last second she disappeared. He looked all around him but she wasn't there. Then he looked upwards. There she was diving, feet first, full force towards him. He jumped to the side with less than a 100th of a second to spare. As she landed, the solid concrete shattered under her feet.

Goten didn't waste any time and he immediately delivered a kick which sent her flying out of the ring.

The crowd was delighted. Wild cheers of approval broke out, they were certainly enjoying this.

'The next contestant through to the Quarter-finals is Goten!' shouted the Announcer. It was evident in his voice that he enjoyed this far more than anyone in the crowd ever could.

'Now to our next match, Vegeta is taking on Onizak!'

Onizak was wearing a black mask which covered all of his face except small slits for his eyes. He had a black long-sleeved top with a very long collar to cover his neck and a black cape. He had black trousers and black shoes. He also had black gloves, with metal spikes. The only uncovered parts of his body were his eyes and his presumably dyed blue hair.

'Contestants are you ready?' asked the Announcer. Vegeta didn't reply but Onizak nodded. 'Then let the match begin!'

Onizak was incredibly fast, _too fast for a human, _thought Vegeta as a kick landed on his side. Vegeta swiftly regained his balance but was quickly flattened with another kick and then some more punches.

'Wow! He's good…' said Yamcha.

'He can't be human!' said Krillin, 'No human can do that to Vegeta, not even when he's in his base form.'

'Except Majuub, but it can't be him because he's over there,' Yamcha said as he pointed to where the contestants were. He looked again to where he pointed a look of disbelief on his face. 'Where is Majuub?!'

'That might be Majuub wearing a wig' said Chichi.

'But why would he enter as two people?' asked Bulma.

'He definitely doesn't seem like an ordinary human but let's just watch the match for now and we'll figure this out later.' Master Roshi said gesturing towards the ring.

Vegeta had now turned Super Saiyan. He was coping much better than before but was still loosing. Onizak was firing a combination of different attacks at Vegeta. Vegeta was blocking them all but was slowly being driven backwards and backwards. He had now reached the edge of the ring and it looked certain that Onizak would win.

Then suddenly Vegeta powered up and turned Super Saiyan two. He began an assault of his own. Onizak was having great trouble keeping up. Vegeta lifted his left leg to kick. Onizak adjusted his stance to block it, and waited for the impact, then _BOOM! _he was sent flying out of the ring as Vegeta's right leg slammed into his unguarded side.

'And our third Quarter-finalist is Vegeta!' said the Announcer.

The whole arena nearly exploded from the wild cheering and thunderous clapping.

'Where's Onizak?' asked Yamcha, looking all around. 'He's disappeared!'

'And look! Majuub is coming back,' said Krillin with a smile on his face. 'What a coincidence!'

'We'll get the details later…' said Master Roshi with a wave of his hand. 'For now let's just enjoy the Tournament.'

The last match was Starp vs. Gohan. Starp was medium sized, and well-built. He was fast compared to most humans but it was still an easy win for Gohan.

'Okay, folks, the quarter-finals will begin in five minutes!' said the Announcer as the crowd cheered uncontrollably.

* * *

In Mr. Satan's private room, Mr. Satan was indulged in conversation with one of the officials. It seemed like he was making a suggestion.

'Why don't we have a Battle Royal to decide who fights me?' Mr. Satan asked. 'Um… I mean these are four great fighters and it's sure to give the fans a match they'll never forget!'

Mr. Satan had been asked to suggest a Battle Royal to the officials by Trunks and Goten. And since they've been letting him win all these years he decided to return the favour. Plus he was genuinely intrigued and wanted to know how it would turn out when they were all in the same ring together.

'You know what, Mr. Satan? I think you're right… that's a great idea!' replied the official. 'In fact I'll just go inform the Announcer.'

He walked out of the room and made his way to the ring. He walked over to the Announcer and started whispering to him. The Announcer was nodding throughout the time before taking his microphone and speaking into it.

'Alright folks!' he said 'Seems there's a change of plan,' he paused waiting for the confused questions of the crowd to calm down. After some time he continued. 'Instead of one-on-one fights, the contestant who will face Mr. Satan will be decided by a Battle Royal!'

By the reaction of the crowd this certainly was a welcome change of plan.

'A Super Saiyan show-down!' said Krillin. 'This is going to be great!'

'I wish Goku was here,' said Yamcha a hint of sadness in his voice. 'He'd love this.'

'Oh, cheer up!' said Bulma. 'I'm sure he'll be back… he always comes back.'

'Get ready, folks, 'cuz the Battle Royal is about to begin!' they were interrupted by the Announcer. 'May the contestants make their way to the ring.'

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan walked over to the ring. Each of them took a corner and cautiously eyed the other three. They took their fighting stances and prepared to start the match. There was silence. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten how to breathe.

'Are you ready?' enquired the Announcer. Goten, Gohan and Trunks nodded but Vegeta didn't bother replying. The announcer figured from the way he was standing that he was ready.

'Let the Battle Royal begin!'

* * *


	5. New Surprises

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related except my own made up characters.**

R&R Please :D.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five - New Surprises**

Gohan followed the others' lead and turned Super Saiyan. Sometime ago turning Super Saiyan would have just made him weaker, as during the time of Buu all his hidden powers were awakened. This was his "ultimate form". He had all his powers available to him in his base form which was great at the time but its flaws soon began to show themselves. In his "ultimate" form Gohan had all the strength that he could have acquired at the time he transformed into it, meaning that it was impossible for him to get any stronger.

So when Gohan started feeling stronger when turning Super Saiyan instead of vice-versa his curiosity overcame him and he looked at the Old Kai for some insight. His ultimate form, the Old Kai explained, doesn't exist anymore. During the time-period between Majin Buu and Bebi, Gohan had slacked off so much that he lost all the hidden power that the Old Kai had unlocked and so was back to normal. He therefore in order to get stronger needed to transform into his Super Saiyan states. This, said the Old Kai, is good and bad. The bad thing is that you've lost all the power you gained from the power-up. But the good thing is that you now have a chance to surpass that power.

Gohan charged at Trunks. He kicked with his left leg but Trunks blocked it, he then needed to turn round fast and block an incoming punch from Vegeta. Vegeta had no time to continue with his attack on Gohan as Goten aimed a kick at him. It was madness. You had to keep an eye on everyone at the same time. Gohan suddenly ducked down as Goten's punch sailed over his head and then flipped backwards to avoid Trunks' swinging kick.

Trunks had to quickly move his hand to block a kick from Vegeta while at the same time his leg was swinging at Gohan. He brought his leg down adjusted his balance and aimed a punch at Vegeta who was fending off Goten. Vegeta ducked at the last second and the punch headed towards Goten who managed to block it in the nick of time. He then proceeded to lift Trunks by his arm and then slam him on to the ground.

While he was doing so, he failed to see Gohan advancing on him, and when he did notice it was too late. Gohan's kick had sent him flying to the other side of the ring. Gohan's moment of triumph was short lived as he suddenly felt the full-force impact of Vegeta's hands slamming into his back. Vegeta then proceeded to kick him to one of the far corners of the ring.

Each of them was on a different corner again and they paused for a moment to get their breath. Vegeta seemed perfectly fine.

'Let's put the heat up, shall we?' he said grinning.

The others smiled and then they all powered up to Super Saiyan two. They all charged the middle and began once again. Blows were flying everywhere. The crowd was ecstatic.

Vegeta dodged a blow from Trunks before side-stepping to avoid Goten's punch and then aiming a kick at Gohan. This isn't too bad, he thought, I think I'll wait a bit before ending this. Vegeta dodged a few hits by Goten but then he got struck on the back by Trunks. He managed to regain his balance and avoid the follow up attacks by Trunks. He then aimed a kick at Gohan which Gohan easily blocked.

The fight went on and it seemed as if it was even. Then suddenly Vegeta felt an intense pain on his back sending him flying across the ring then another hit connected and sent him flying again. He landed on soft ground. He looked around him in shock.

He was outside the ring.

He saw Gohan fall to the ground a few metres to his left. He looked over to the ring and couldn't help but smile. Standing there with a look of triumph in their faces were Trunks and Goten. But there was something different about them…

They were Super Saiyan three!

Trunks was smiling from ear to ear. That worked perfectly, he thought. Goten and Trunks had transformed into Super Saiyan three at the same time and quickly moved to execute their plan. Trunks had delivered a punch to Gohan's stomach that sent him out of the ring. At the same time Goten had hit Vegeta across to where Trunks was. Trunks was ready for this and kicked Vegeta outside. Now only Goten and Trunks were left.

'You ready?' asked Trunks who was still smiling. Goten nodded.

They charged each other at the same time. Trunks punched but Goten easily blocked it and then Goten tried an unsuccessful kick. Trunks punched Goten in the face but while doing so failed to see Goten's hand coming towards him. They both fell backwards but Trunks recovered first and delivered a kick to Goten's stomach. Goten doubled over in pain but then continued, in one motion, to flip forward bringing his feet smacking on Trunks' head.

Goten threw a punched at Trunks but Trunks blocked it and then held on to Goten's hand. Trunks then proceeded to attempt a punch of his own but Goten blocked it with his other hand. Trunks tried to pull it back but Goten wouldn't let go. He brought his knee forward but Goten expected it and their knees clashed together. For a few moments, they fought for control before they both broke away.

Goten took advantage as Trunks let his guard down for a moment and struck him with a swinging kick using his right leg across his face. Trunks was caught by surprise but he used the momentum the kick gave him to his advantage. As he sailed to the right he brought his left leg upwards and smacked it on Goten's head sending Goten with him.

They both crashed down on the floor but in less than a second they were both up again. Goten flew upwards and then Trunks was right after him. Goten suddenly stopped and kicked Trunks, sending him crashing onto the concrete. But before he could blink Trunks was up again kneeing Goten in the stomach, before putting both his hands together and smashing Goten downwards. Goten was back up in no time but Trunks was ready. Goten punched but Trunks side-stepped it and then kicked but Goten blocked it with ease.

Gohan watched in total awe as Trunks and Goten battled it out. They were definitely much stronger than he was; there was no doubt about that. He's seen his father as a Super Saiyan three many times before but this felt different. When his father had turned Super Saiyan three and then Super Saiyan four that was normal, it was his father. He expected that from him. But now he felt something else, maybe inspiration? If Goten and Trunks managed to do it, surely he can too? When he saw his father transform he hadn't thought of one day that he will reach that level himself. He had thought of his father as a kind of "Legend" and hadn't thought that he'd be able to achieve what he has. But seeing Goten and Trunks do it had given him hope. He was going to try and reach Super Saiyan three, and he wasn't going to stop until he's done it.

* * *

In the V.I.P. area where the others were, there was silence. Onizak had long been forgotten and replaced with a new point of interest.

'Amazing…!' said Krillin as if hypnotised by what he's seeing.

'Vegeta's out!' said Bulma in equal shock.

'Super Saiyan three?!' said Yamcha, leaning as far into the window as he could to make sure he isn't seeing things. 'Super Saiyan two…? Ok it's possible with a bit of hard work, maybe they trained a bit and we didn't know about it… But Super Saiyan three! That's impossible! They spent 90% of their time on dates!'

'You've got to give them some credit,' said Master Roshi, seeming quite calm. 'They obviously did train. Look at them go… isn't that astounding!'

He gestured towards Trunks and Goten. They were starting to get worn out but nevertheless they still gave it everything they've got. One moment Trunks is being pummelled by Goten and the next it's the other way round. They kept on going kick after kick, punch after punch. They simultaneously slammed each other down before recovering again.

They both flew upwards and then suddenly Trunks launched a combination of energy attacks, Goten managed to dodge most of them but then got hit and was sent flying into the ring. Trunks tried to get a moment of rest but was abruptly cut short as he suddenly felt a sharp pain as Goten kneed him in the stomach he then proceeded to slam him down into the ring.

The fighting went on for another few minutes until Goten flew down to the opposite side of the ring from where Trunks was. They stared at each other, it was obvious they were both getting tired and Goten wanted to finish the match sooner rather than later. This is it, he thought.

'KAA…MEE…HAA…MEE…' he began charging up his family's signature move.

Trunks noticed what he was doing and began charging up his own family's signature attack. His father had recently taught it to him so that he could use it as his signature move in battle.

'FINAL…'

'HA…!' Goten unleashed the Kamehameha wave. As it moved towards Trunks its power shattered all the concrete around it.

'FLASH…!' Trunks unleashed his own attack. Just as the Kamehameha wave had done, it destroyed everything in its way.

The two attacks collided with each other and Goten and Trunks poured all their power into them. One moment it seemed like Goten was going to win and the next it seemed Trunks had the upper-hand. Each of them fought and fought determined not to lose. Just when itseemed the two attacks were going to explode from the pressure and destroy the whole arena, if not more, they shot upwards with an explosion that eliminated the ring and sent both of them flying into the air.

Trunks and Goten went up and up until they couldn't be seen anymore. The Announcer looked on with total disbelief. After a few moments he regained his composure and spoke into his microphone.

'Folks,' he said. 'As you can see - there is no longer a ring… So the first competitor to hit the ground has lost and the other will go on to face Mr. Satan for the title!'

They waited.

Soon they could see little dots in the sky, and then they grew bigger and bigger until Trunks and Goten could be clearly seen. None of them had the power to even fly and were rapidly falling. They came closer and closer. The crowd held their breath waiting for the finish. Now they were only about 25 metres away from the ground… 15 metres… 5 metres and then thud!

It seemed they had both landed at the exact same time.

The crowd was silent.

'Um…' said the Announcer. 'I don't know who landed first so we'll need an action replay to find out!'

A large screen which was at the end of the arena flickered on and a slow-motion replay of the last 15 metres was shown. It seemed like Trunks was going to hit the ground first and then somehow he slowed down and then it seemed definite that Goten was going to lose but then he slowed down too and then they were both on the ground.

Nothing could be seen from that and another much slower replay of the last five metres was shown. They were perfectly even and then just when the first contact with the ground was made they paused it. The officials talked among themselves and then one walked over to the Announcer and said something to him. A decision was made.


	6. Still Alive?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related, except my own made up characters. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

Here is chapter six. Hope you enjoy it :D

R&R please

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Still Alive?

The announcer was obviously excited. He picked up his microphone with his right hand and raised his left hand in the air.

'Okay, Folks! A decision has been made,' he paused to add more to the suspense.

'This match has been declared a draw! And because of the absolutely extraordinary match these two brilliant contestants have put on, they will both be fighting Mr. Satan for the title of the "World's Greatest Fighter"!'

The crowd was delighted and certainly approved of the decision. To prove this every single one stood up and gave a round of applause to show their respect to Goten and Trunks.

Gohan and Majuub went over to help Trunks and Goten get on their feet.

'That was amazing!' said Majuub as he took Trunks' arm and put it round his shoulder. Trunks managed a weak smile.

'That was more than amazing!' said Gohan as he did the same with Goten. 'How did you get to Super Saiyan three?!'

They led them both inside and then Gohan went to get some senzu beans from Korin. The final match was due to start in 15 minutes.

'Uncle Goten! Trunks!' said Pan as she came over to them. 'You two were brilliant.

'Thanks,' said Goten.

'You didn't give Vegeta and Gohan anytime to react,' said Majuub.

Trunks laughed. 'That was the idea,' he said. 'I'm sure if we had given my Dad anytime to react he would've probably gone Super Saiyan four and beat the hell out of us!'

They all joined in and laughed.

After Gohan had given them the senzu beans, Trunks and Goten started their match with Mr. Satan. In the end Mr. Satan was able to retain his title once again as he managed to fend off his two contenders.

After the match Vegeta had called Trunks, Goten and Gohan. Using his index and middle fingers Vegeta had pressed lightly underneath their ribcages, which suddenly caused their tails to grow. Vegeta had said that if they ever wanted to get past Super Saiyan three they would need a tail. The procedure didn't hurt but it had left them feeling nauseous.

After that they had gone to meet with the others outside. Pan, Bra and Marron immediately split from the main group and went on their own mini-tour around the place. The rest of the group were congratulating Trunks and Goten on their performance. After a while the subject of Onizak was finally remembered.

'Majuub,' said Master Roshi. 'Why did you enter as two people?'

'What?' asked Majuub, not knowing what Master Roshi was talking about. _The old man's finally cracked, _he thought.

'Where did you get that wig from?' asked Yamcha.

'What wig?'

'Come on… drop the act Majuub,' said Krillin. 'We know that you're Onizak.'

'What are you talking about?!' Majuub said. He felt really confused and needed to know what was going on.

'You're not Onizak, are you?' Krillin asked quietly.

'No….'

'Then who is Onizak?!' asked Yamcha.

'I don't care who that guy is!' Vegeta said, talking for the first time since they left the arena. 'I'm going home.'

* * *

Gohan wasted no time once he got home. He quickly grabbed something to eat and then went outside to start his training. He went to an un-occupied area.

Gohan looked around wondering how he should start his training. He looked over to his right and saw a huge boulder lying there. _Perfect, _he thought as he drew a small box on the ground. After that he walked over to the boulder and picked it up. Then he made his way back to the box and threw the boulder into the air and cut it to lots of small pieces. He then let them all rain down on him as he tried to dodge them without leaving the box.

He had managed to dodge most of them but was hit by a few. He repeated the exercise over and over. When he was able to dodge all of them he increased the size and amount of the boulders and decreased the size of the box he then repeated the exercise again and again.

He had also asked Majuub to come later on so that he can help him train.

He trained for hours on end never stopping, doing the same exercise, determined to reach his goal, until Majuub finally arrived.

'Hi,' said Majuub.

'Thanks for coming,' said Gohan. 'I'm trying to reach Super Saiyan three. Don't hold anything back; hopefully this should toughen me a bit.' Gohan was planning on fighting Majuub while in his base form, he knew he had no chance but hoped the experience would strengthen him.

Majuub nodded, 'Glad to be of service,'

They both charged each other as they started their training. Although this training was so as to strengthen Gohan it would also benefit Majuub.

_

* * *

__There was total darkness. And then there was a morsel of light._

It had been a few weeks since the Tournament and two people have taken advantage of every second of that time. Alongside fighting with Majuub Gohan had taken to lifting, pushing and pulling mountains around. It was soon first page news when Mount Everest had been reported to have disappeared and was later found in the middle of Africa. Bulma came to see Gohan about this straight away and had him return it to its rightful place. The conclusion had been made that it was simply imagined that Mount Everest had never disappeared while in fact it was in the same place all along. Gohan from then on had stopped training with mountains and instead used other training exercises when he wasn't fighting with Majuub.

But right now he was.

He was slammed down again into the ground but he managed to get back up and continue. He had met with Majuub everyday at dawn and they would train all the way through until dusk, stopping only for essential needs.

The training had done both of them lots of good. But the effects were much greater on Gohan as he received most of the beating. His speed and strength have increased dramatically in the nine days from the different activities they had done alongside sparring. Gohan had powered up many times to his limits and tried to surmount them in hopes of achieving Super Saiyan three but he still couldn't.

Even through all his progress, Gohan felt as if something was not right. He had a feeling they were being watched. But when they looked around, no one was there.

'It's probably nothing,' Majuub said. Gohan agreed even though he still felt un-easy.

They returned to their training. There were a few drops of rain. Gohan unleashed a combination of attacks on Majuub. He blocked them all and aimed a punch at Gohan's head. Gohan saw it coming and ducked, he swung his leg trying to sweep Majuub's leg from underneath him but Majuub jumped upwards. Majuub then brought his legs down on Gohan's back. Gohan got up and continued.

Soon enough the sun went down under the horizon and the rain got much stronger.

'That's enough for today.' Majuub said contentedly. Gohan nodded and then watched as Majuub flew away.

He decided to stay for a few more hours, training, pushing himself to the limits, and beyond, in hope of achieving his goal.

* * *

Darkness.

_There was a large figure. He was walking around in circles. He couldn't see where he's going. Or could he? He was looking for something. But what? He bumped into something. A wall. He felt around it, again searching for something. But he couldn't find it. He started hitting the wall in despair. He was trying to say something. But what? He was moving his mouth but nothing was coming out. He started moving around again. _

_The room is lighter now. He had a beard. He was pointlessly running around. Searching for something. Something he was desperate to get. But what? Again he was trying to say something. But again no sound was coming out. He started hitting everything around him. But there isn't anything around him. Or is there? It's too dark to see._

_He went for one last try. He felt around with his hands for something. But he couldn't find it. He hit the floor in despair. He tried to say something or mouth. But nothing was coming out and it was too dark to see what he was mouthing._

_Suddenly, everything was clear. Everything was visible. It was a large room. It was a huge room._

_It was a huge prison! _

_He was trapped. He was searching for an exit. He was mouthing something._

_'Help!' _

_He was King Vegeta!_

Vegeta woke up startled and shocked. His father was alive?! If he is, he's trapped and he was going to save him. Vegeta got up. He put some Saiyan armour on and began his search for his trapped father.

* * *

At the end, after he finished all his exercises, he decided to try it. Try and see if he can do it. If he can do what he has been working for all this time. He powered up, Super Saiyan one, Super Saiyan two, and kept going. He was nearly there. It seemed like he had it. He thought that he had it. But it was all too much. He was tired. He was worn out. He was exhausted. He couldn't do it. He looked at himself hoping that he was wrong, hoping that he had become a Super Saiyan three. But he wasn't wrong. He was still only Super Saiyan two.

He hit the ground in despair, water running down his face. He couldn't do it. He was too weak. He let out a scream of anguish. And suddenly he felt different. He felt stronger, much stronger. He slowly moved his hands up to his face where his eyebrows were, but they were gone! He moved one of his hands behind his back, and there he could feel his hair, his long hair. He made it.

He ascended to Super Saiyan three!

* * *

Vegeta had been flying for some hours now. He'd looked almost everywhere taking great care not to overlook anything, not even the smallest detail. Saiyans, unlike humans, don't dream just for the sake of dreaming. Usually when Saiyans had dreams it meant something. It was something like a sign. And when a Saiyan had dreams it was expected of them to investigate, and that's what Vegeta was doing.

He landed on the ground and carefully inspected the scene before him. A huge mountain stood majestically in front of him, the bright sun light added more to its stature. Vegeta contemplated just blowing the whole mountain to smithereens. But as he was in a good mood, (and also remembered that if his father was somewhere here he would be killed too) he decided not to.

He walked slowly around it looking for where his father could be, but his mind was somewhere else. How could his father be alive? Didn't Frieza kill him? He remembered years ago, when Frieza had recited to him how his father's little revolt had come to fail and how his father had died in his hands. Oh, how he hated that little runt and wished at the chanced to tear him apart. But if Frieza had killed his father how could he be alive now?

He searched the whole area but his father wasn't here. He took off to look somewhere else. Had Frieza lied about his father? Had he somehow been able to survive? Vegeta sighed, he was getting too excited. He didn't even know if his father was even on the same planet, or maybe even galaxy! He's been looking for hours on end and hadn't found anything. The sun was beginning to set. Maybe he should just give up and stop. After all he didn't even know that his vision was real. He stopped turned around and made his way back to Capsule Corp.

He hadn't gone long before something caught his attention. It was only a small speck when he noticed it but it was oddly out of place with its surroundings, he felt as if this might be what he was looking for all along. He flew above the endless fields of grass for a good half an hour. And then, in front of him, was a huge structure which he had no name for. It was oval-shaped with a flat bottom, about a mile in height and width, and a few miles in length. Its only visible entrance was a small door on its roof.

Vegeta landed on top of it and slowly walked over to the door. He was feeling excited. This was it. His father was trapped inside there and he was finally going to be freed. The door had no handle, so he would have to bust in. Vegeta smiled, _this should be fun._


	7. Deceived

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related, except my own made up characters. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Deceived  
**

Vegeta charged at the door and smacked into it. He felt as if he'd smacked right into thousands of millions of tonnes of steel. The door didn't even budge. Vegeta retreated, powered up, and charged again. This time he succeeded. The door clattered to the floor with Vegeta lying on top. But a very small part of Vegeta's senses felt as if the door had opened for him.

He decided to ignore it.

Vegeta stood up and looked around him. This was where his father was supposed to be held prisoner. His father who he had thought was dead for all these years. It was exactly how it had looked like in his dream. Exactly how it looked like except for one thing. Vegeta frowned.

No one was there.

No one was trapped.

He heard a sound as if something metallic was moving upwards and then a _'click' _as it fitted into place. Vegeta sighed as he turned around.

Correction: No one _had_ been trapped.

Vegeta looked at the new door. Unlike the other one this one had a handle and just to confirm his suspicions Vegeta walked over and tried it.

It was locked.

Vegeta was trying very hard to control his temper. This was outrageous, for he, the Prince of all Saiyans, had been tricked! His father wasn't alive; it was all a trick to trap him… someone had managed to interfere with his dreams! Whoever they were, they better not let him get his hands on them anytime soon!

How could he be so foolish? His father couldn't have been alive. Frieza had said that he had killed him himself, why would he lie about that? He had no need to falsely brag about killing his father, everyone had known that he was much stronger than him, they just didn't know how much.

Vegeta suddenly noticed something. At the corner of the "room" a few centimetres of the air had changed to a greenish-purply colour.

'Poisonous Gas!' He spat with disgust. _Whoever this is, they have no honour at all._

He looked around to see if any of the other parts of the room were pouring gas. It seemed that was the only place. He made his way to the top of the opposite corner. He heard a laugh of triumph and quickly turned around but there was no one there.

'Poisonous gas it is,' a feminine voice echoed around the room. 'You got it right in one.'

'Who are you?' bellowed Vegeta looking all around him but the room was still empty, he was the only one there.

'You fell right into my trap,' continued the voice with a hint of self-satisfaction. 'Not that I couldn't take care of you myself.' she added quickly. 'I just wanted things to be a little more interesting. I could've gotten rid of you and your petty friends long ago. But then where would the fun be in _that_? right?'

'Where are you? Show yourself coward!'

The feminine voice laughed again before replying. 'Don't bother looking; you won't be able to find me.' She cackled, obviously delighted at his inability to do anything about his situation. 'And after all you have other things to take care of.' she continued. 'I'd say you have thirty-six of your hours to live, forty maximum.'

Vegeta fumed with rage. His father it turns out never was imprisoned in this place and now here _he_ was, trapped somewhere that - if whoever this is knows what they're talking about - he can't break out of, and on top of that he can't even _see_ who dares do this to him.

Vegeta managed to control his anger before it all erupted out. After all, he wouldn't want to give whoever trapped him here the satisfaction of seeing him overcome with helpless anger. He noticed the way she referred to the hours as "your hours", as if trying to distance herself from the word. He smiled.

'You're not from Earth are you?' Vegeta said, more of a statement than a question. 'Which explains a lot of things actually, because if you were from anywhere in this galaxy you'd know not to mess with me.'

'From what I gathered at the tournament, I have absolutely nothing to fear from something like you.' She said her voice filled with disgust.

Vegeta remembered the tournament where he had beaten that mysteriously strong fighter after going Super Saiyan two. Could these two somehow be linked together? Are they partners trying to "take over the world". It wouldn't surprise him if they were, that's what everybody wants these days.

But wait … at the tournament he hadn't gone past Super Saiyan two he hadn't had the chance as Goten and Trunks had quickly disposed of Gohan and him when they turned Super Saiyan three. That's how strong she thought he was. He felt like just laughing at her and showing her how naive she was. But he managed to stop himself. He needed to see the expression on her face when she found out his actual power. So he just played along.

'How did you manage to manipulate my dream? Lure me here?' he asked.

'Let's just say it's a … skill of mine. Have fun trying to escape, but I can assure you, you won't succeed. Now, I have other things to take care of. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you. You don't deserve it.'

'I'll show you!' he growled. 'I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, the greatest warrior in the Universe. This is going to be a piece of cake. After I'm done here, you better watch your back!'

There was no reply.

A few hours later he was having second thoughts as all his hard work hadn't even put a dent on the walls.

For the last few hours Gohan had been trying out his new powers in total disbelief. He actually managed to transform, he did it. He was throwing kicks and punches at the air in utter joy, testing out his new-found powers.

He was amazed at how much faster he'd become, at how strong he was. It all felt great.

The last time he had transformed was so long ago, during the battle against cell. He hadn't had any time to enjoy it; they had all been in a life or death situation and he had needed to act fast. His arrogance had nearly cost them their lives forcing his father to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them. He was eventually able to defeat Cell and restore peace to the world.

Gohan continued to test his new powers. He then lay on the ground and looked up at the stars, welcoming the faintly familiar feeling of new powers surging through him. This was even stronger than his Ultimate form, just slightly, but enough for him to notice.

He spent some time taking in what happened and then decided to go check on his mother. He powered down and started to fly. When he reached there he was met with a very surprising sight.

Outisde the house, standing under the moonlight his mother was talking to a very familiar man. The man was laughing with his hands cupped behind his head. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Father!?' Gohan shouted in shock as he hurriedly made his way over to them. He had the feeling of being watched again, but quickly brushed it away. There were more important things right now. His eyes must be deceiving him. 'What's going on? Is that really you?!'

'Yes, son,' the man replied, smiling, 'It's me, flesh and bone. I'm back, and back for good this time.'

Gohan still couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. His father had left them for much longer than this before but he thought that this time, this one had been for good.

'But … how?' Gohan asked, 'how did you manage to come back? I thought you were gone … forever… you went with the dragon right?'

'Whoa! Calm down Gohan… everything will be answered,' Goku said playfully. 'Yes, I did go with the dragon, but now Shenron thinks that my duty is paid so he let me come back. He also feels that something isn't right so we might need to fight sometime soon. Oh… and yea… he also allowed me to have my adult body back.'

Gohan was overjoyed, he had his father back and this time he was going to make sure that he doesn't go off somewhere else again.

'So it was you that I sensed, Gohan. You've been training right? Your powers have grown …' Goku clapped Gohan on the back, a wide smile on his face.

'I can turn Super Saiyan three now.' Gohan replied barely able to contain his joy. This was his lucky day.

Chichi had a look of surprise on her face but Goku just nodded as if he had already known - which he probably had.

'I'll go make something to eat.' Chichi said, as she walked back inside the house.

'Goten and Trunks can do it too.' Gohan continued.

'I know.' said Goku grinning. 'They used the Time Machine to go back in time and then train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.'

Gohan couldn't believe it! That's how they got so strong in such a small amount of time. When he got hold of those two … It's just unbelievable. But even though he was annoyed with them he couldn't help a smile creep onto his face. It was ingenious actually.

'Why do I feel like we're being watched?' Goku suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

Gohan frowned, 'I feel it too. I've felt it before while I was training with Majuub, but whenever we look around there's no one there.'

Suddenly Goku darted to his right. Gohan could see a blur of movement trying to get out of his way, but it was too late. Goku landed full-force on top of the figure.

'Hi,' he said smiling, 'who are you?'

The figure was wearing a black mask with small slits for his eyes. He had a black long-sleeved top with a very long collar and a black cape. He wore black trousers and black shoes. He also had black gloves, with metal spikes. Gohan instantly recognised that these were the exact same clothes Onizak was wearing during the tournament.

'You're Onizak aren't you?' Gohan asked.

Goku looked at Onizak then at Gohan in confusion. 'You know each other?'

Gohan shook his head before continuing. 'You were at the tournament… you fought against Vegeta.'

The figure stood up and nodded.

'Why are you spying on us?' asked Goku.

'It's a long story,' the figure replied speaking for the first time. 'I had to be sure that you were trustworthy; that you were good and not evil. If I made the wrong decision I would have had to pay dearly.'

He paused and removed his mask to reveal his face. The orange colour of his skin had a sharp contrast with the blue of his hair. His eyes were a dark hazel blue and even though he was only a young man they seemed as if they had seen a lot of things, some of which are sure not to have been pleasant, as if they had seen the worst horrors of life, horrors that no being should be put through the pain of seeing them.

He held Goku's gaze for a while before he continued speaking.

'My real name is Kazino,' he said extending a hand to Goku and then Gohan. 'Good to meet you.'

Goku could smell the delicious food inside and his mouth was practically watering with anticipation before he was brought back to his senses by the sound of Kazino's voice.

'As I said before, it's a long story. But just bare with me.' He said, and was about to start his story when he was interrupted.

'I can see you're starving!' Goku put in, much for his own sake than Kazino's. 'Why don't we get something to eat and talk about this in the morning.'

Goku led Kazino over to the house before he could say anything else. He opened the door and let Kazino in and then waited for Gohan.

'Father,' said Gohan.

'Yes,' Goku replied.

'Why do you trust him?'

'He seems like a good person. A truly good person.'

Gohan nodded and then they both entered, eagerly awaiting their food.


	8. No Way Out?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related, except my own made up characters. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - No Way Out?**

Vegeta was SSJ4. He was making much better progress now. An indentation on the wall indicated the area where he'd been working on non-stop for more or less fifteen hours. His body was aching but he couldn't stop to rest. Not with the poisonous gas making slow but sure progress towards him.

He rammed his body into the wall and let the pain soar through him. This was definitely no ordinary kind of metal. _When I find out who did this, I'm going to choke them to death with whatever thing this wall is made of!_

He charged into the wall, recovered and charged again. Recovered and charged again...

Until, suddenly he felt heavier. Much heavier, as if something was pulling him down. This was nothing to do with his lack of energy. It was as if someone had changed the gravity of the room to an immeasurable amount.

Vegeta fought on. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He couldn't give up. He won't let this _woman_ go through the pleasure of seeing him die. _A woman!_

The woman replied as if knowing what he was thinking. 'I'll see you die one way or another. No point in resisting. Vegeta.' She said his name as if it was some kind of disease. Suddenly the gas was **much** more rapid. It definitely more than quadrupled its speed. 'And just to rub some salt in the wound, I'll tell you this: You'll be meeting the rest of your friends soon. Very soon. In the otherworld!' She laughed with delight.

Vegeta didn't reply. He was too focused on trying to stay up and not getting pulled down. He started charging an energy blast.

'Big… Bang…' He was already feeling the little energy he had being drained away from him. His will power alone kept him going. He was panting, gasping for breath. '…Attack!'

Vegeta fired at the mark where he'd been trying to get through for what seemed like aeons. At that very second the pull became too much and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt exhausted and fell down like a dead bird. He just managed to glimpse the results of his attack. The dent had almost tripled. A small smile forced itself through, but it quickly changed into a frown.

He had been so stupid! If only he had done that right from the beginning while he still had a lot of energy. A few attacks and he would have been outside right now.

Vegeta held his breath and braced for impact. He landed on the ground surrounded by the poisonous gas. He looked upwards, still holding his breath. One small breath of the gas could probably be fatal. He figured he now had about two hours. That definitely wasn't enough time. Not with the insanely increased gravity and the need to gather his energy and not forgetting he needed to get out of this poison filled area.

He began to slowly climb his way upwards. He didn't have enough energy to fly. The gravity was pulling him down, tugging at every atom in his body. He made painfully slow progress. Every step of the way his whole body screamed for air. Physically it was over. His mind was the only thing that kept him in it.

He had to go back and help the others. Who knew how strong this woman was? Who knew if she was even going to fight them? She might lead them into a trap like she led him. He had to get back. He forced himself to go faster. His arms and legs were like those of a spider. He scuttled up the walls and within a few painful minutes he had climbed above the gas and was finally able to breathe. He had been in danger of blacking out a couple of times during his climb but he managed to force himself on.

Vegeta made much faster progress from then on. The ability to breathe had certainly helped a lot and within a minute he was back to his original spot. He was panting for breath and was about to black out. He just managed to hook himself onto the door handle using his armour before drifting off to unconsciousness.

* * *

In the morning Gohan and Chichi had called everyone. They told them that Goku was back. Everyone was delighted with this news. They had all came here to see their old friend again but also to hear what Kazino had to say.

'Good to see you back, Goku,' said the smiling Krillin.

'It's been a long time,' added Yamcha.

'It sure has.' Goku said. He looked around at everyone. A puzzled look came over his face. 'Where's Vegeta?'

'Oh, he went somewhere yesterday.' Bulma replied. 'He should be back sometime soon… I left him a note telling him where we are.'

'We'll just start now and then tell him what's going on once he's here,' said Goku. He nodded at Kazino, 'You can start when you're ready.' Kazino nodded back.

'Well… to put it bluntly,' Kazino started, surveying his audience. He seemed to pick his words carefully. '… I'm not from this… universe...'

A look of shock took over his audience's faces. Krillin was the first to recover.

'What do you mean you're "not from this universe"?' he asked.

'I'm not from this universe.' He continued. 'Not even from this dimension. I'm a Barmun, the leading race in a Universal Alliance.' He sighed. 'It was an idea to help other races less fortunate than us. We were blessed with fertile lands and great minds, allowing us to produce great amounts of food. More than we actually needed, much more. We also had the best scientists that were available at our disposal. You could say we were a well-developed race.

'But others weren't as lucky. Some were facing starvation. Others used all of their money to buy food and had none left to invest into science and development. Some even resorted to pillaging and plundering each other. So my father, Narmus – our King, proposed a deal to all of them…

_

* * *

_

_Everyone was seated around an oval shaped table. These were the kings of all the different races in the universe… at least the ones we know of. I looked around me in awe. There were fifty-seven different "leaders" in all – males, females and genderless. I never thought I'd be sitting with so many important people. Not when I was still only twelve. I sat to the left of my father. To his right was my older brother, Kojo, heir to the throne._

_The room was huge, easily able to fit about a thousand people. But it wasn't its size that caused me to look in awe every time I entered it. Nor was it the fact that the tables and chairs were made of gold or that the walls were coated in silver. It was its many pillars placed at set intervals around the circle shaped room. They were holding what appeared to be an inside balcony. A few doors indicated the way in and out of there. The thing about the pillars that took my breath away was what they were made of._

_Pure diamonds. _

_My father had brought in the finest architects on the planet to design his palace, wanting it to be the best there is. He had paid them well and was very pleased with the results. He immediately approved of it and . He had it constructed in no time._

_There were two pillars at opposite sides of the roombuilding considerably larger than the others. From where I was sitting, with the door behind me, one was at "nine o'clock" and the other at "three o'clock". Different coloured Diamonds were collected for these two and then put together to form writing. _

_The one at "three o'clock" was arranged so that it said, 'Prince Kojo', using the green diamonds for the letters and white diamonds for the rest of the pillar. The same was done for the other pillar but instead it said, 'Prince Kazino', using blue diamonds instead of green. _

_Under the palace was a gigantic water tank, home to many different sea-creatures such as whales and dolphins. At the front of the palace is a stairway which leads down to the water-tank. I've been there many times walking along its vast corridors or staring at the different sea-creatures for hours on end. The tank was bigger than the palace and extended for about another 20m around it. The ground there was covered in something like a wire mesh to allow oxygen to dissolve into the water and keeping the creatures from suffocating to death. The same was done at the sides of all the rooms, the side where the door is usually remained untouched._

_The floor of the room was made of glass, allowing the occupants to see the water-tank and the sea-creatures within it and marvel at its beauty. I couldn't recall the amount of times I sat, alone or with my elder brother, staring at the water-tank as a whale swam by or a couple of dolphins played together, diving in and out and above and below each other._

_The ceiling of the room hosted three huge chandeliers in a straight line. The one at the middle was twice the size of the other two. _

'_Welcome to my home.' Narmus stood up addressing everyone. His voice, loud and firm, was easily heard throughout the room. His posture was imposing, desiring respect as King of the Barmuns but none more than he ought to have. He was a just ruler loved by his people. He acted fairly and did not allow his personal feelings to cloud his judgement, something he was deeply respected for throughout the universe._

'_I know that you would all like a way to improve the conditions in which your respective race lives in.' he continued. A murmur of agreement was echoed around the vast room. _

'_That is why I have gathered you all here. I would like to propose something that would benefit everyone. Every race would produce as much food as they were able to, we will gather all the food we'll put them all together and then divide it up equally, with each race getting the same amount.'_

_Approval was clear in the room. I looked around at everyone and they all seemed to agree. But one of them Then I saw someone who looked troubled, as if he didn't think it would work. He waslooked old and fragile, the long years certainly taking their toll on him. He stood up to speak._

'_That is not a bad idea, King,' he said. It was a custom to call people by only their position when speaking formally. 'But the populations of the different races vary.' _

_Another man stood up. He was much more agile and strong. Lord of the Sandorians. I easily recognised him for his race had quite a fearful reputation though no one knew the extent of their powers._

'_What has that got to do with anything Old Man?' he asked. The Emperor didn't answer but glared at him. A moment of awkward silence passed until finally, the Sandorian Lord spat the word, 'Emperor,' his disgust evident in his voice._

_I didn't know how someone like him culd be allowed in such a huge meeting. He was arrogant and held no respect for others. I felt like going over and punching him square in the face but I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against him._

'_It's all very well for you, Lord,' countered the Emperor. 'You Sandorians have a small population. But what about us who have bigger numbers? The food will not be enough.'_

_There were a few heads nodding in agreement._

'_It is not our fault that you cannot control the population of your race.' snapped the Sandorian Lord. It was obvious that he was getting angry. Which wasn't surprising as the Sandorians usually relied on force. His race was unknown to the rest of them until it was recently discovered on accident by a group of scientists a few months ago but they've already got a reputation for taking matters into their own hands._

'_I'm sorry but I don't believe in using threats and physical force to "control" my race's population - unlike __**some**__ people here.'_

'_Puny little weakling…'_

'_Lord, Emperor, if both of you may sit down. This is not a battlefield.' Narmus said. 'You have a good point emperor.' The king stopped and thought for a few seconds. 'We could divide the food depending on how many beings each race has. Each being would get a set percentage from the food, which will be given to their respective leader. He should divide it among his people as he wishes.'_

_The Lord of the Sandorians was still frowning._

'_All in favour stand up.' Asked my father._

_Everyone stood up except the Sandorians' Lord. No one except father met his eyes as he glowered at all those standing. It came to my attention that the water tank visible through the see-through floor had suddenly become a huge attraction._

'_It is decided then.' _

'_But we ask something in return to our favour.' Narmus said, pausing for a moment before he continued. ' The Barmuns be recognised as the leaders.'_

_This time there were much more people frowning, although they were civilized enough to keep their anger under control._

'_There's always a catch…' moaned the Emperor._

'_If you agree to this could you stand up again.'_

_One person stood up. _

'_You will still govern your own planets.' Narmus continued, ignoring their obvious discontent . 'The only difference is that my word over-rules everything. Whoever wishes to accept my offer, stand up.'_

_A few people stood up uncertainly. Eventually others started to follow suit until there was only one person left - The Lord of the Sandorians. _

_He was still frowning, his face was the spitting image of rage. All eyes were on him, but he refused to stand up. Eventually glowered around at everyone and reluctantly stood up, muttering something under his breath.. His race's survival was more important than its pride. At least that's what I thought was why he decided to finally agree. _

_I caught his eye; his deep red eyes, something I wish I had never done. He glared at me. His eyes were full of hatred; they drew me in to their very depths to see the monster within - waiting for the right moment to unleash its fury. I quickly looked away suddenly becoming very interested in the intricate carvings on the gold table._

'_Thank you for your co-operation.' Narmus said, and then, 'We will share a feast to celebrate.' Narmus said._

_For once there were cheers from everyone as they made their way out. I decided that I was right in saying that feasting was definitely a favourite. _


End file.
